World of Warcraft: Uprising of the Banshee Queen
NOTE: ''This is not a real expansion, and is fan made. Do not take it seriously. '' ''World of Warcraft: Uprising of the Banshee Queen ''is the seventh expansion pack for Blizzard Entertainment's World of Warcraft, following World of Warcraft: Eye of Azshara. The main plot of the expansion is based on Sylvanas Windrunner starting an uprising against the Alliance and the Horde in order to take Azeroth as her own, and rule it in the name of the Forsaken. The Horde and Alliance must stop Sylvanas before she unleashes a plague so dire upon the lands of Azeroth, and those in the Horde are hanging in the balance, unsure of which of the rogue Undead to trust, and which to put down. Lore As a Horde meeting discussing the peace between the Horde and Alliance takes place in the Underhold beneath Orgrimmar, Sylvanas Windrunner sees a realization that both factions attempt not to attack each other. The Horde barely maintains to uphold honor, and the Alliance has been keeping a close watch on the Horde. As the meeting wraps up, Sylvanas quickly leaves and takes a portal to the Undercity, where she may begin to unleash her dire plan. Meanwhile, Warchief Vol'jin notices Sylvanas' immediate absence, and takes note that she was not the type to be around people. Although still, he worries about what Sylvanas thinks within, the thought surely being far different from the other members of the Horde. There at the Undercity, Sylvanas calls forth for her lieutenants in an immediate meeting. She discusses with them the quickly approaching uprising, that will soon begin. Soon they would launch an invasion on Azeroth, and they would launch a plague only the Forsaken can survive. Soon the plan is in hand, and they start making preparations. Soon, Sylvanas begins to assault the forces of Azeroth. Varian Wrynn immediately calls forth for the racial leaders of the Alliance, and in their quick but private meeting, they discuss the case. Assuming this is the Horde's doing, Varian and Tyrande Whisperwind go to Dalaran, calling for leaders of the Horde to go there too so that a discussion may take place. In Dalaran, Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, and Lor'themar Tharon are found waiting for the Alliance leaders. Jaina Proudmoore, unhappy with the presence of the Horde, takes a seat with Varian and Tyrande, and Varian immediately questions Vol'jin. He states that this was none of his doing, and none of the others of the Horde. It seemed that this was all Sylvanas' doing. There had been rumor that she was planning an uprising for some time now, although no one seemed to expect it to come now. Then Jaina Proudmoore soon starts the conversation's topic over the Shards of Frostmourne. Sylvanas surely knew about them, and perhaps she would use them to attack the Alliance and Horde. Tirion Fordring was immediately contacted, and he went to Dalaran, where they discussed the case. Tirion, who had not known about Sylvanas' uprising yet, was in awe and said he would order his best men to guard the Shards of Frostmourne, where they were hidden no one but Tiron and his must trusted men knew. New Features Main Features * Level cap raised to 120 New Zones Kul Tiras: '''(Alliance capital, 110+) 'Kul Tiras has been found still ''living, and the Alliance immediately begins to take refuge there. Although, after Stormwind City's near-destruction, Kul Tiras becomes the main base of operations for the Alliance. 'Quel'Danas: '(Horde capital, 110+) Although the Isle of Quel'Danas still stood high, after Orgrimmar's near-destruction, it becomes the Horde's main base of operations. 'Quel'Thalas: '(110+) Unusual for the case, Quel'Thalas has begun to renew after its corruption when Arthas Menethil and his Scourge attacked it during the Third War. Now, it acts as a staging base for the Horde's assault on the Undercity. 'Gilneas: '(110+) After Sylvanas' assault on Gilneas just after the Shattering, it was abandoned. But now, the Alliance has returned there in search of a staging base to assault the Undercity. It now acts as the Alliance's main staging base. New Instances Dungeons 'Undercity Sewers: '(118+) Access to the Undercity's Sewers has been discovered, and the Alliance and Horde walks through them, unsure of what threats they are going to meet, and unsure of what danger will evolve around them. 'Assault on Kul Tiras: '(120) The Forsaken is assaulting the Alliance's main base of operations, Kul Tiras, although their plague is seemingly useless on it, as it is protected by a large mass of water all the way around it, the plague apparently sensitive to water. 'Assault on Quel'Danas: '(120) The Forsaken is assaulting the Horde's main base of operations, Quel'Danas, although their plague is seemingly useless on it, as it is protected by a large mass of water all the water around it, the plague apparently sensitive to water. 'Stormwind's Corruption: '(115+) Stormwind City has been corrupted by the Forsaken's plague, and those that still remain in the city must be evacuated. But if the city is ever to be regained, it must be wiped free of those that corrupt it. 'Orgrimmar's Corruption: '(115+) Orgrimmar has been corrupted by the Forsaken's plague, and those that still remain in the city must be evacuated. But if the city is ever to be regained, it must be wiped free of those that corrupt it. Patches ''Patch 8.0: Uprising of the Banshee Queen'' Sylvanas Windrunner has launched an invasion of Azeroth, and looks to claiming it all for the Forsaken. As the Alliance rushes to stop her, the Horde struggles, not knowing which of the undead Forsaken to keep within their ranks, and which to be put down. Patch 8.1: Plague of Death Sylvanas' weapon, a plague that all but the Forsaken die too, has finally been created, and has been unleashed upon the Forsaken's lands as a test, to hold back the Horde and Alliance from pushing into the Undercity. The Horde and Alliance must figure out a way to survive through this plague, else they will soon all fall to the Forsaken. Patch 8.2: Origin of the Windrunners Vereesa Windrunner attempts to talk sense into Sylvanas Windrunner, although since she was betrayed by the High Elf during Garrosh Hellscream's trial, Sylvanas attacks her own sister. Vereesa is taken captive by Sylvanas, and slowly Sylvanas works to break her, and turn her into a banshee just as Arthas did. The Horde and Alliance must attempt to rescue Vereesa Windrunner, but an unexpected hero arrives to save her instead. Patch 8.3: Wrath of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas has had enough of the Alliance and Horde, and has finally decided to unleash the plague upon the whole of Azeroth, this time starting with Stormwind and Orgrimmar. However Sylvanas seems slow to attack, for the return of her sister, Alleria Windrunner, has seemingly broken her. Alleria, who is captured by Sylvanas, tries to talk sense into Sylvanas, but soon the Banshee Queen gives into who she is, and finally unleashes the plague. Patch 8.4: Undeath's Fate With Stormwind City and Orgrimmar heavily damaged, although not completely, by Sylvanas' plague, and the escape of Alleria and Vereesa Windrunner, the Horde and Alliance finally unite once again, and begin to launch a full scale attack on the Undercity. But Sylvanas still has her Forsaken army at her foot, and she orders to them to fight for perhaps the last time, for their Banshee Queen. The final assault on the Undercity has begun. Sylvanas' fate will be decided, along with the rest of the Forsaken.